


Chef de Cuisine

by torino10154



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Cooking, Domestic, Drabble, Established Relationship, M/M, Slash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-11-24
Updated: 2011-11-24
Packaged: 2018-02-13 10:07:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2146701
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/torino10154/pseuds/torino10154
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Recipe can be found <a>here</a> if you want to cook like Severus.</p></blockquote>





	Chef de Cuisine

"That smells delicious," Harry said as Severus placed a plate in front of him.

"It's a traditional roast lamb with potatoes, carrots, and parsnips," Severus said as he sat down.

Harry cut a small piece of the lamb. "Wow, this _is_ good. How did you decide to become a professional chef?"

"My mother encouraged me, said I was a natural with a pot and spoon." He paused to chew a bite of his own meal. "As I got older I improvised and modified her recipes, added a unique touch."

Harry raised his glass of wine toward Severus. "You certainly did."

**Author's Note:**

> Recipe can be found here if you want to cook like Severus.


End file.
